Regina Let's It Go
by ElizabethGugino
Summary: Emma takes Regina out for a simple, casual date at the local karaoke bar. Regina's goal was to get through the night without making a fool of herself. Emma's goal was to get Regina to sing something that wasn't in the shower. *Companion story to WPCTS* I recommend reading that before this. I may mention Regina being cast in Chicago the Musical. It just had to be done.


Hello to all of my faithful readers and to all of the new ones! I am posting this tonight for two reasons! One, to let everyone know that my hiatus is officially over and two, I think we all need some happiness in our lives after that winter finale. I had to watch twice just to make sure that what happened really did happen. No spoilers will be revealed in this story. It's completely AU. However, this is a *Companion Piece to WPCTS* I would highly recommend reading that before this.

My other fic _Coming to Terms with Magic_ will be back up with more updates soon! I promise. But some things just weren't working for me, so it needed a rewrite.

Also, this is somewhat of a song fic. The impact of the story is definitely helped by playing a certain song at a specific point. The song is "Let It Go" sung by Idina Menzel from the Disney movie Frozen. (The story will tell you when to hit play.) I honestly couldn't think of a better song for our lovely queen. Now, while you are reading the part with the music, the description and the lyrics overlap. I'm not opposed to you pausing the song to read the description if that helps you picture what exactly is going on.

I hope you enjoy this!

Oh, and I kinda mention Regina being offered the role of Velma Kelly in Chicago the Musical. What can I say? It had to be done. I just couldn't resist the fact that Lana said she would love to play that role and I could totally see it. So that's kinda why this was written. And for those of you out there that are thespians like myself, this doesn't necessarily follow the 'norm' for play/musical auditions. It's purely written this way because I wanted it to be that way.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! Except for the dudes from Boston. And the DJ.

* * *

"Hey, Gina! Do you remember that one date that I took you on that kinda turned into an audition?" I asked. My brunette wife had been slaving away in the bathroom for the last 30 minutes trying to get her makeup and hair perfect for a normal day at the Mayor's office. Me, on the other hand, was trying to convince her to stay home, or at least that was the original plan.

"Yeah, Emma, I do remember. But I also remember me telling you to stop watching me get ready in the morning." Regina was always really sassy in the morning until she got to her third cup of coffee. She was just starting on her first.

"And I remember telling you that I would never let you forget how beautiful you are. We are now at a stalemate." I can bring the sassiness too, but if I do know anything about Regina, it's that she can be a little vain at times. Ok, maybe a lot. At least that comment got her attention. She looked at my reflection in the mirror so it seemed as though she was looking right me even with her back turned.

"Okay, _Miss Swan_, why are you bringing that up?" Whoa! She means business. She never uses 'Miss Swan' any more. At least, not since we got married. Let's see if I can use this to my advantage. Going back to the task at hand, why was I bringing that up again? Oh, right.

"I was hoping that maybe I could have a repeat performance. Ya know, you have a terrific voice and I think it was be a wonderful birthday gift. Don't you? I mean, being cast in that show was pretty cool, too. You, ummm… uh… learned some new uhhh… dance moves." Now I'm blushing. And Regina definitely noticed that. She got the idea though.

"You really want me to stay home today, don't you?"

"Yes, please, Gina. Come on, it's been like forever since we've just spent a whole day together, by ourselves, in bed…"

"I am not going to give in to your games. As much as I would like to spend time with you, I have a lot of work to get done at the office. You know what that means, right? I have to _physically_ go to the office."

"Ha ha. I see what you did there. Please Regina. It's Friday. Which would make it a three-day weekend for us. And Henry is going to a friend's house right after school. He'll be spending the night there. We have the whole house to ourselves for a whole 24 hours. When was the last time we spent the whole day in bed?" I was now sitting on the edge of the bed, pleading with the brunette. I'm so close to getting on my knees and begging her to stay home. But Regina turned away from the mirror and strutted towards me. No doubt trying to purposefully make my mouth go dry, which happened. She walked right up to me, placing herself in between my legs. I put my hands on her hips while she put hers on face.

"My dear Emma, I feel like I am giving in way too easy, but if I did say yes to staying home with you, why exactly did you mention that show?"

"Do I really have to explain myself? Your costumes for that show were absolutely breathtaking. And not to mention, I'd like to see you move like that again." My mind started wondering back to that show that I ultimately got Regina into. I took her out for a fun night at karaoke but what I didn't tell her was that the night was when the Boston Performing Art's Council was looking for their cast of singers and dancers for the city's production of _Chicago the Musical._ I had heard her singing in the shower so many times and I thought that it would be a good idea to show what she could do to the whole town.

XXXXX

"_Babe, just go up and sing one song for me. Please? I will do absolutely anything for you for the next week!" Emma pleaded with Regina. She just wanted to hear the brunette sing something outside of the shower. _

"_Fine. But if this doesn't go well. You're going to pay for it, Emma Swan." Regina stormed off towards the karaoke stage, drink in hand, and flipped through the list of songs that were available. When she got to one that she decided on, she turned to the DJ and told him her request. Regina then grabbed the microphone and started getting situated on the stage. _

"_Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen. We have a fine treat for you now. Next up to sing us a song is Regina Mills, Storybrooke's beloved Mayor. Let's hear it for her, folks!" The DJ got the crowd warmed up for the brunette, but little did anyone know that she didn't even need it. She was going to grab their attention without any trouble, whatsoever. _

"_I've never really sang in public before, so consider this a treat. I wouldn't be up here at all if it wasn't for my fiancé. This is for you, Emma." Regina quickly finished her drink and set the glass down on the side table. The blonde could have sworn that she saw a tinge of nervousness running through the brunette, but they kept their eye contact through the first part of the song. The song started off slow. _**(start song here) **_She grabbed the cordless microphone on the stand with both hands and planted her feet on the ground. Very abruptly, a spotlight was shone on her from the back of the bar. Keeping that out of her mind, she began singing: _

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. **_

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. **_

_**The wind is howling like this whirling storm inside. **_

_**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. **_

_Regina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she looked directly at Emma. _

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see. **_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be. **_

_**Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. **_

_**Well, now they know. **_

_The brunette was starting to feel the rush of adrenaline and she glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. Emma noticed the smile that was starting to form on Regina's lips. The blonde knew that she had found a very healthy way for the brunette to release some of her pent up emotions. _

_**Let it go, let it go.**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore. **_

_**Let it go, let it go. **_

_**Turn away and slam the door. **_

_**I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on. **_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway. **_

_Regina removed the microphone from its stand and stepped down off the stage. She began to walk through the crowd that was completely intrigued by her performance. _

_**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. **_

_**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. **_

_**It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. **_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free. **_

_Regina was just getting back to Emma. She placed her hand on Emma's face, silently thanking her for pushing her to get on that stage. With the start of the chorus, she began to jump around for a couple lines to emphasize her performance. _

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky. **_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry. **_

_She finally let loose. The brunette stepped up onto the bar and took her stand. Charming and Snow had chosen that exact moment to walk into the bar. Snow's jaw instantly dropped. _

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on. **_

_Regina ran across the bar to the opposite end where Emma was conveniently waiting for her. The brunette stopped and bent down so her face was almost level with the blonde's. She grabbed Emma's face and pulled her in for a quick, but powerful kiss. The whole bar started hollering at the display. _

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. **_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. **_

_**I'm never going back, the past is in the past. **_

_The brunette was lifted off the bar gracefully by a few men who were very into her performance so far. _

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**When I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_Regina started walking briskly back towards the stage. _

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_The former queen had landed in a power stance on the stage right where she had started. _

_**Here I stand in the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on. **_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway. **_

_Regina turned away from the crowd to catch her breath. For a moment, no one had reacted to the end of the song. Suddenly, as if on cue, the whole bar was screaming and cheering on the brunette like she was some star that had mistakenly landed in Storybrooke. Regina turned back to face the crowd. She was floored by the response that she had gotten from the audience. This was just karaoke after all. She desperately tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to be spilled. And once she found Emma, her control had betrayed her. But these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of shear happiness. Nothing could have made her happier at that moment. _

_As she walked back towards Emma, Charming and Snow were approaching. Before they could say anything, the brunette stood between Emma's legs, put her arms around her neck and pulled her in for yet another kiss. This one, however, lasted much longer than the previous one. Another round of cheering started up again. _

"_Our former queen and our Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina Mills, Ladies and Gentlemen. Never challenge her to a song duel because you will most certainly lose against her." The DJ was always rather good at getting the crowd to react. After another couple minutes of cheering, it finally died down and Regina could go back to being peacefully invisible. _

"_Regina, that was… umm… that was AMAZING. Emma, did you know she could do that?" Snow asked, almost not able to get any words out at all. Emma and Regina looked at each other. _

"_I had some sort of an idea, although her performances never really went anywhere other than the shower." At this, Regina playfully punched Emma in the shoulder. Snow's eyes went wide and Charming just coughed to hopefully forget that comment and just move onto some other topic. "Oh god, not like that. I'm so sorry. I just meant that her performances are only ever in the shower… I mean she only sings in the shower. That's it. She only ever sings in the shower." _

"_Well, I didn't know that I've had an audience all this time." Emma went red in the face from embarrassment. She didn't realize that she would be talking about this at all, let alone in front of her parents. _

"_Excuse me, Miss Mills." A couple men in casual attire stepped up to Regina with huge grins on their faces. Instead of moving away from Emma, she stayed right where she was to somehow show that she really didn't care what people thought of her at that moment. _

"_Yes? Can I help you?" _

"_Yes, actually, you can. Or at least, we hope you can. See, we are directing Boston's production of _Chicago the Musical, _and we would like to offer you the role of our leading lady, Velma Kelly. We understand that you will have to think about it and/or talk it over with your significant other here, but we hope that you consider accepting the role. Here is my card. My phone number is on the bottom. Please call me when you have an answer. Have a good night." The men turned away and walked out of the bar. _

_Regina, Emma, Snow, and Charming were all stunned silent. Finally, Emma started coming to and realized that she needed to give Regina the go ahead. After all, Emma was familiar with the show itself because of being around big cities most of her life, she was able to see a number of hit Broadway shows. This one in particular excited her to no extreme. Before she never quite figured out why, but now she definitely knows that it was because of the dancing and extremely sexy costumes that the actresses wore. _

"_Regina, you can totally do that if you want to. I will completely support you with this." Regina looked at Emma, then her eyes narrowed. _

"_Alright, Emma Swan, what do you know about this show that I don't?" Emma's eyes went wide. She's been found out. _

"_Nothing. Well, maybe the storyline, but I don't know that much about it. I promise."_

"_Yeah, right. Okay, so why were you so quick to jump on the idea of me being in it?"_

"_Honestly? I'd like to see you in those costumes they'd put you in for that role. When I saw the Broadway tour of it years ago, there were some pretty amazing outfits. Let me tell you-" Regina cut her off and turned to be completely facing her fiancé. _

"_Whoa, wait a minute. You're telling me that the only reason you want me to take this offer is because of the costumes I'll be wearing?" Regina backed away from Emma a little bit to prove that she was serious about getting the right answer. _

"_Well, that's only part of it. The other part is that this offer may only come once in a lifetime. And if you only ever do this show, I know for a fact that you will love it and remember it forever." Regina just stared at the blonde. Snow and Charming were standing, wide-eyed, but completely silent as to not have to be under the wrath that is the former queen. _

"_I think you saved yourself, but don't think you're getting off easy." The brunette put her hand behind the blonde's head and pulled her in for a quick, passionate kiss. "But I think I will need to call them and see how much time this will take for rehearsals and performances. In the mean time, let's just enjoy our night, okay?"_

"_Okay, babe. Would you like to dance with me?" No answer was needed. Regina grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to the dance floor where they spent the next hour or so. Snow and Charming had eventually joined them after having a couple drinks themselves. _

XXXXX

I finally snapped out of my stupor from remembering how I coincidentally got Regina into that show. Images of her in her many costumes were still very much in my brain. I realized that while I was day-dreaming, Regina had moved away from me and wandered into the closet.

"Emma, honey, I think we should probably call your father to take over your shift today." The brunette had called from the closet without actually revealing herself.

"And why would we do that? Last time I checked, you were still going in to work." I turned to look towards the closet.

"Well, that may not necessarily be very true now." With that said, Regina walked out of the closet wearing exactly what I had just been day-dreaming about moments ago. One of her costumes from playing _Velma Kelly. _My mouth instantly went dry. For all I knew, costumes were forbidden to be taken home, but I definitely wasn't going to complain about this. The brunette walked to stand in front of Emma, making sure she got a good look at everything that was not covered by the skimpy black flapper dress.

"Wow, wow, wow. Since when was I so damn lucky?" I was so stunned that I did not even move to pull Regina in closer to me. She must've figured it out though because before I knew it, she was straddling my lap and her lips were peppering soft kisses along my jaw line. Then she finally answered my question.

"Since I decided that you were worth it!"

* * *

Yeah, I know. You wanted more. But see, here's the thing: I'm not comfortable writing smut. I'll read it, but I won't write it. At least not yet. If you want to read more about Regina's _Chicago_ adventure, let me know. I'm actually working on that show this coming spring for the community I live in.

Please, please, please Review. I only write for you guys. Okay, so maybe a little bit for myself, but mostly for you.


End file.
